


When The Party's Over

by luna (M00NFIRE)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, author ben solos bc i love him, painter rey bc i love her too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00NFIRE/pseuds/luna
Summary: Rey hates parties, but she hates guys who won't take 'no' for an answer even more. So, she does what most girls do, she gives the drunk frat bros a fake number and walks away before they realizes. Which works out pretty well a few times, until it doesn't.-Rey and Kaydel are like 23Ben is like 28i dont think i'll put their ages in there so im putting it here just in case





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic (or anything tbh) since I was like 20 (circa PLL season 3 aka ezria) so please be kind but also feel free to leave me comments. this is supposed to be a one shot, but honestly I'm terrible at letting things go and I'm also bored a lot so who knows.

* * *

 

Ben knew before he even checked his screen that the number wasn't someone he knew. Everyone he does know and want to talk to is already in his phone. But for the past month he's gotten random calls from guys, and a few girls, asking for someone named "Ray". At first it was kind of funny, now, now it's just down right annoying as hell. He gets it though, sometimes people just can't take 'No' as an answer and you've got to do what you've got to do. But If they could at least stop using his specific number that would be great. Really, it would be.

"What?" His voice a bit more aggressive than he was planning on it being, but maybe that's the best anyways.

"Oh. Hey. Is this.... Is this Ray? It's Chris." The guy on the line kept pausing which Ben is pretty sure means he realizes this number is fact does not belong to _Ray_.

"No. Maybe if you and all the other people would take the hint you wouldn't get a fake number." Ben really should work on his tempter. He knows that, he's heard it all his life. And for a short time he was doing good. Until all these calls and whoever thought he needed to interact with more people happened. Now, now he feels like he's back in high school trying to keep from fighting the quarterback for grabbing his little sister's ass. Hello, you're eighteen and she's barely fifteen. His parents were kind of pissed, but his relationship with his sister ended up getting better after that so they let it go after a few months.

"Excuse me?! I'm president of-" Ben doesn't give him the chance to finish whatever he's saying. He answered the phone, he told him no he wasn't who he was looking for, that's it. If anything he should've changed his number after the first few calls but then he'd have to change his number for everything he's been working on since he got his phone and that is even more interacting and he's already pushing his limit.

Maybe he can just hire an assistant to screen the calls for him? Or maybe whoever likes ruining his weekend can stop already, Ben would prefer the latter.

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rey lost count of how many times she's asked that question, but she hated meeting parents. Even her best friend's parents. Which has more to do with them unknowingly paying Rey's rent for the past six months than her memories from foster care and the shitty "interviews" with potential parents that never picked her.

"Rey. I love you, I do. But if you ask me one more time I will push you out of my car. It'll be fine. Mom and dad just want to make sure I'm not rooming with a murderer. Don't worry." Kaydel's raised eyebrow made Rey keep from asking again. She and Kaydel have been roommates for almost a year and Kaydel thought it was finally time she meet her parents. Well, her parents thought it was time they meet Rey. Which is fine. Super fine. Better than fine. The finest thing Rey has ever done. Really. It's fine.

Rey knew it would happen eventually, Kaydel came from one of those important families. A senator for a mom, a famous pilot for a dad, and an author for a brother. Kaydel on the other hand wanted to be a "regular" photographer. But knowing her family, she'd end up being a Vogue Magazine photographer a few months from now.

Rey on the other hand wanted to be a painter. Which is how they met. Kaydel was so busy on her phone she ended up sitting in on one of Rey's classes and by the time she realized she wasn't supposed to be there, she and Rey had already exchanged numbers and emails for future references. Which just ended up turning into late night movie watching and gas station runs for chips and sugary snacks. Now they're roomies and Rey really does like it. Free food and rent since Kaydel's parents didn't trust her staying in some on campus dorm they opted on renting a nice studio apartment and paid off the first year.

Rey, at first was too scared to take Kaydel up on the offer of rooming together. She didn't want Kaydel or her family thinking she was just around for the money, but then she lost her job and it was hard as hell finding another one when she was a full time student. So she accepted and it's been great, until Kaydel said she mentioned it to her parents. Now Rey is too anxious to think about eating when she's busy thinking her parents just wanna tell her to her face to get away from their daughter. But it's fine. Really. It's fine.

* * *

 

Ben loved his family. He did. But he was going through a writing block and he only had a few more weeks before his deadline. But he knew if he didn't show for the weekly dinner his mom would drag him out by his ear, and he was an adult. He did not need to be dragged out by his ear. No. He was an adult. An adult who also happened to be a more little scared of his mom than his publisher. Which is why he was parking his car outside their house and counting to ten a few dozen times in hopes it'll help relax him.

And just like that, his phone ringing and lighting up with another unknown number. Really, he should just change his number at this point. Maybe this is what was blocking him and his writing. Or maybe he was just losing his touch and was trying to lay the blame somewhere else. Nope. No. It was defiantly the random people calling him and whoever kept giving out his number.

"If you're looking for Ray you have the wrong number. Now stop calling me or I'll sue you for harassment." Ben's voice slowly rising with each word he said. His earlier frustration coming back. Shutting his phone off before anymore unknown numbers can ruin his mood, Ben made his way inside, making sure to leave his phone in the car.

Home. That's why Ben always came back each week. Because something about Home made his stress and anxiety fade away at least for a few hours. Family photos lining the walls and the smell of home cooked meal filling up every room in the house was like taking a breath of fresh air. Like the softest blanket covering up every inch of his six foot something self. Yeah. This is why he stayed close to his family. This is what mattered the most.

"Ben is that you?" Leia's voice carrying out from the kitchen, her head peaking out from behind the kitchen entryway. "Oh good. You're here before the girls. Could you grab your father from the garage? I asked him for a bottle of wine half an hour ago and I need it for this dish."

"Sure." Ben walked the familiar steps to the garage. The door was open and some classic rock song coming through. His dad loved his classic rock. Which was weird if you thought about how his mom loved country. But maybe that's why his mom and dad fit together so well. Kind of different but, if mixed well, went together like nothing.

"Hey. The boss is asking for her wine bottle." Ben rested against his dad's banged up truck as his dad slid out from under it.

"Shit. I forgot about that. Could you get it for her. She said any red will do." Han jerked his head towards the other side of the garage where the wine fridge sat. Ben had good memories of sneaking some wine during high school whenever his parents were away. Now the thrill of it was gone, and he moved onto stronger liquor.

"You should clean up dinner smells like it's almost done." Ben quickly picked a simple red out, not bothering to stick around too long. Knowing his mother she'd come looking for them both and he didn't feel like hearing her yell at his dad for getting dirty before dinner. Really he should know better by this point. It's been thirty years.

* * *

 

Rey's never been so nervous in her life. Well, maybe she has but right here and now she couldn't think about anything else. Her palms were sweaty and she completely forgot about stopping and buying something to bring. People did that right? It's like a thing. You take desert or something as a 'thank you'. But no, she was Rey and apparently forgot that. Kaydel promised her it'll be fine. But really, what does Kaydel know? These are her parents she's probably never had to suck up to them to keep from getting kicked out. No if Rey remembers correctly Kaydel's family is super close. Which is great, but Rey can't think about that right now either.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Kaydel dropped her purse and keys on the entryway table. Ushering Rey into the beautiful house. "Mom's making her meatloaf since I told her you loved it last time I had leftovers" Great. Now her mom thinks Rey eats everything in her sight. Which, okay she does. But Kaydel's mom doesn't need to know that.

"Oh! Good! I was starting to worry." Kaydel's mom was beautiful. Like super beautiful. Which, Rey should've known because Kaydel is beautiful too. But holy crap her mom looks good too. Rey just hopes her dad and brother don't so she won't be left out. Okay, that was a little mean. But Rey is already nervous she doesn't need to be nervous and getting a weird crush on her best friend's family too. No thanks.

"Oh, and this is Rey." Kaydel's voice breaking Rey out of her thoughts. Her ears and cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Rey, lovely to finally met you. Thank you for coming. We figured we'd get to know you since Kaydel and you are roommates." Kaydel's mom, Leia, smiles at Rey and Rey's earlier anxiety slowly goes away. "Han is coming in and Ben, Kaydel's brother, just went into the restroom. Would you like something to drink? I've got wine, water and soda."

"Wine is fine thank you." Rey takes the glass of wine and follows Kaydel into the dinning room. Really, how many rooms do they need and what for? Rich people are weird.

"Hey kid. How's the Hell Hole?" Han, who unfortunately ends up being just as attractive as his better half, kisses to top of Kaydel's head, giving Rey a big smile when he sees her. "And this must be Rey. Nice to meet you. Kaydel says you're a painter. I like it. I tried it once but I ain't got that artist eye like the gremlins do." His smile is almost as big as Kaydel's which really he doesn't need to remind her he's good looking, she gets it.

"I mean I wouldn't say I'm good. And I've been thinking maybe I should've went for something else." Rey stops herself from rambling on when she looks over and sees the tallest man she's ever seen walk in with a tumbler of something brown, scotch most likely, he sets it down before giving Kaydel a hug.

"Dumbo! I've missed you!" Kaydel wraps her arms around his neck as he does a quick spin.

"Kirby. Aren't we a little old for the childhood nicknames? Really? I'm an author I had a reputation to uphold." If Rey wasn't watching she'd think he was serious, but he has a smile on his face and the top of his cheeks are turning pink like Rey's did earlier.

"But I'm your little sister. And We only see each other once a week. I deserve to call you 'Dumbo' at least once." Kaydel smirks at him and cuts him off before he can say anything else.

"This is my best friend, Rey. Rey. This is Ben." Kaydel nudges Rey a bit closer when she doesn't move from her spot.

"Rey. That's a.... unique name." Ben quirks an eyebrow and shakes her hand. And suddenly Rey wishes a hole would swallow her up. He knows. He knows and she knows he knows. And he knows that she knows that he knows. Really Rey would rather be anywhere else but here. But Kaydel was her ride and she's pretty sure running out on a dinner with your roommate's family wouldn't look good.

* * *

_"Come on. Can't I get your number? Or your friend's number?" Rey wouldn't be surprised if her eyes get stuck from the amount of times she's rolled her eyes tonight. Really It's been so much she's slowly getting a headache. Or maybe that's from the cheap beer the frat bros bought. Either way, she's done partying and she sure as hell isn't giving up hers or Kaydel's number._

_"Look Zach-"_

_"It's Zeke."_

_"Okay you too. I'm not giving mine or my friend's number to a drunk college kid. So get lost." Rey shoves past him and thinks she's in the clear. Until she's feels his clammy hand wrap around her wrist and tug her back. Which, thankful, is all he does because Kaydel and coming her way and she knows Kaydel knows some good karate moves to get rid of this asshole._

_"Zeke seriously? Let her go." Kaydel arches her eyebrow and thankfully the guy is too drunk to do anything except complain about how no one knows how to have fun nowadays._

_"Tell her to give me her number. Or your number. Or both. We can all be best friends." Zach, no was it Zayn, shakes his hips in what he must think is a hot move but just disgusts Rey._

_"Fine. Here. Now leave us alone." Kaydel scribbles on a plastic cup with a sharpie from the kitchen counter, shoving it into the guy's chest and pulling Rey along through the mass of people until they're out the front door._

_"Wait. Did you seriously give that creep my number? Or your number?" Rey's drunk enough that her voice is slowly rising a few notes but hello, her best friend just let some asshole her number!_

_"What? No of course not. I gave him my brother's number. Really Rey do you think I'd really do that to you?" Kaydel shakes her head as they climb into the waiting Lyft car._

_"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm drunk." Rey pulls out her puppy eyes and the pout she knows Kaydel can't resist. At lest she thinks she can't. She's not sure. She's drunk._

_"Don't worry about it. Next time just give the guy's this number it'll be fine." Except it won't be fine because Rey gives that number out to any and all guys, and girls, who ask for her number. Really she should've just changed a few numbers from her own phone number and she'd be safe. But nope. Rey doesn't think too much about it then and there._

* * *

 

Ben keeps giving Kaydel's friend, _Rey_ , quick glances during dinner. He wants to bring it up, he really does. But she looks uncomfortable at the last thing Ben wants is to make her feel worse. So he doesn't anything yet. He'll bring it up later. Everyone is drinking which means he and the girls will be spending the night here. So yeah, he can wait.

"So Rey. You and Kaydel have been roommates for a few months, correct?" His mom is sets down her fork and sets Rey with her full attention.

"Uh, yes ma'am. I lost my job and couldn't stay at my other place. But I've been looking for another job. It's just harder than I thought." Rey's cheeks turn a bright pink shade and Ben wants to step in, remind mom how college was. How shitty it is and how hard it can be. But he doesn't have to because Kaydel takes it upon herself instead.

"Mom I told you that. Besides Rey is a full time student and she's been taking small jobs fixing people's phones and shi- stuff. She's really good at it too." Kaydel nudges Rey a bit and Ben smiles at it. Glad his sister has at least one good person on her side over in school. He knows what it's like to not have anyone. To sit in his apartment alone and depressed. How close he was to just giving up. But his family was there in the end and that's what matters most.

"I know, I know. I just wanna talk to Rey first. Make sure it's all going good." Leia pats Rey's hand and for a short second Ben thinks the mini interrogation is done but his mom has other ideas.

"Are your parents okay with you staying somewhere off campus?" Leia's question is valid. He get's it. But both Rey and Kaydel drop their forks and suddenly dinner doesn't look like it's gonna end well.

"Mom! I told you!" Kaydel's cheeks turn a deep shade of red, which Ben would find funny but judging from Rey's watery eyes and clenched jaw he knows this isn't good.

Han and Ben look at each other before looking at Rey and Kaydel. Both girls haven't said anything else and Leia looks just as confused as the guys.

"Told me what?" Leia looks to Kaydel and then Rey, waiting for one of them to speak up.

Rey takes a big drink of her water before clearing her throat. "Um. My parents don't mind. They haven't been around since I was five, so it's just me." Rey keeps her gaze locked on her plate, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Leia's eyes go wide and she looks to Han and Ben hoping one of them can salvage this disaster dinner. So Ben does.

"Kirby can you pick your mouth up off the floor? I don't wanna see what your cavities look like." Ben chuckles as Kaydel throws her napkin at him, nearly hitting him in the head but instead it flies over him, which in turn sends his mom yelling at her for making a mess and Han telling her she's lost her throwing arm. Rey, thankfully, _finally_ , looks at Ben and gives him a small smile which Ben just returns with a wink.

* * *

 

Rey knows Leia didn't mean it. She didn't know Rey's deadbeat parents were still a sore subject. Which is why she gets comfy on the couch in their front living room _(do they have a back one?!)_ and let's Leia ask any other questions she has, which isn't even a lot. And they're all basic questions any landlord would ask. Until it get's to the actual paying rent part.

"So, I know you're full time with school and you do your side jobs, so I'm not going to ask you to pay rent. Besides, Han and I already paid the rent for Kaydel for the next year and few months." Leia looks at Rey like this is just a normal thing normal parents do for their adult kid. Which, yeah okay _rich_ people probably do. But Rey's a former foster kid so no this is not just a normal thing. Rent is crazy high when you pay per month. Rent for over a year must be another level of crazy. And Rey has to keep from commenting any of these thoughts out loud.

"So, we're completely fine with you staying with her. Just please don't damage the place too much. I don't think I can handle another landlord complaining about one of my kids." Leia smiles at Rey and all she can do is nod in response. Is she crazy or did Leia just casually suggest she saw Rey as one of her own? No. Rey is just going crazy. Yeah. That's it. Leia gets up to get started on some hot chocolate and popcorn for their movie while Rey waits for Kaydel to finish changing into her pajamas. Han wandered off into the garage, saying something about a falcon needing a check up...? And Ben.. Rey doesn't know where Ben went until she hears him mumbling as he walks into the living room. His eyes glued to his phone.

"You know, it makes much more sense now." Ben keeps his eyes on his phone, his long black hair hiding most of his profile from Rey's view as he sits in the spot Leia just moved from, a cushion away from Rey on the couch. She knew it was coming, and she had a whole story planned out. But, now he's looking at her and his eyes are really brown. Like, really brown. Rey thinks they'd be good eyes to get lost in. Like those cheesy romance novels her last foster mom used to read. Yeah. Rey get's it.

"What does?" Rey raises an eyebrow. Maybe if she just pretends she doesn't know what he's saying he'll drop it. But no. He's Kaydel's brother and if there's anything Rey knows about Kaydel is she doesn't drop anything. So why would her brother. Why would any of the Solo family drop a subject?

"Rey is a nice name. Different. Unique." Ben raises an eyebrow and watches her. Waiting. Maybe even giving her an out if she really tries. But Rey is weak when she sees someone cute. She hates it, she really does. But man. Ben Solo, the entire Solo family, but mostly Ben, is one beautiful man.

"I'm so sorry!" Rey covers her face and slides down the couch onto the floor. Maybe now the ground will be nice enough to swallow her up. Maybe Kaydel will finally get her ass out here so Rey can stop making a fool of herself.

But instead of yelling and calling her a creep, Ben just laughs. A deep belly type of laugh. The asshole. Rey peaks at him from between her fingers, his cheeks are colored pink and his eyes crinkle at the corners as his lips stretch into a huge smile.

"It's fine. I mean, it's not fine and it really messes with me when I'm trying to write, but yeah it's fine. Kaydel has done it a few times. Which is why I said it makes more sense now that I know you're her roommate." Ben shrugs as she picks herself up off the floor. His long legs crossing at the ankles as he sits back. "Maybe just save my number so _you_ can call me if you need something. Yeah?" Ben's cheeks stay a deep pink and Rey feels her own cheeks heat up as well, her head nodding along without her permission. 

"What's so funny?" Kaydel and her terrible timing finally walk in carrying a big bowl of popcorn and a cup of hot chocolate.

Ben shrugs and shows off her phone. "Nothing. Just one of those memes you like to send me when you should be focused on school." Ben moves closer to Rey to make room for Kaydel and now they're thigh to thigh. She can feel his heat through her cheap flannel pajama bottoms and his sweats. How is he that hot? Is it a medical thing or just a Solo Family thing? Is that the type of thing you can just ask someone? Rey shakes her head when Kaydel offers some popcorn, too busy thinking about normal body heat temperatures.

* * *

 

Ben doesn't know what came over him. Really. He's just an idiot apparently. First winking at Rey at dinner was one thing. But telling her to save his contact in her own phone and to call him up? Really, Ben? Really? But then he had to go and sit right next to her and now it's three in the morning and all he can think about is how warm she felt. How nice she smelled. A mix between something sweet but not too sweet. And how she's one hundred percent off limits. She's Kaydel's friend and he would never put himself or his sister in that awkward position. But she smelled really good. Ben groans and closes his eyes, hoping sleep will just take over already. But instead he keeps thinking about Rey and instead of some awkward boner in his childhood room he gets an itch to write. So that's what he plans on doing, walks into the kitchen to get some coffee and write whatever he can. But instead he finds Rey stand in front of the sink drinking a cup of water.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I wake you?" Rey looks up at him as he walks in, shaking his head as he heads for the coffee machine.

"I haven't even slept yet." Ben tries to focus on making his coffee. But his eyes hate him and have a mind of their own, so instead he takes Rey in while she drinks her water. Nothing has really changed since he last saw her in the living room. But now she has a threadbare sweater on and her socked feet are in a pair of beat up slippers. _Bunny slippers_. Cute. Ben hides his smile as he finishes his coffee, leaning against the counter to wait for it.

"So, why are you up?" Ben crosses his arms over his chest. Watching Rey as she shrugs and finishes off her water.

"I don't even know. I've been trying to sleep for the past few hours. So I started watching some show on Netflix." Rey shrugs as she sets her glass in the sink looking over at him and raising her eyebrow. "Coffee? Really? That's not gonna make you sleep any easier, you know that right?"

Ben smirks and looks at the coffee pot. "Yeah but I finally feel like writing again and I wanna see where that goes." Ben looks up when she doesn't respond, the small smile on her face says something but also nothing Ben can decipher.

"Well, I wish you luck on your writing. Maybe I can read it sometime." Rey gives him one more small smile before walking out. His heart thumping a little to fast to be normal. Ben stops the coffee machine and heads back to his room. Maybe sleeping is a better idea right now.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Part Two ||

 

Ben’s not sure what’s happening between him and Rey. Its been a few weeks, almost three months to be exact, and things are great! But that’s also the problem. They’ve facetimed, spent hours talking and send each other texts throughout the day. She jokingly mentioned him getting an Instagram and Ben did it. Sure he doesn’t actually post much on it, a few “throwbacks” and maybe a nice sunset too but he did because Rey said it was another way for them to get to know each other. Which they have. He found out she’s a very good painter despite her protests. She also loves coffee and visiting the animal shelter to help out anyways she can. Rey also has a few guy friends who, thanks to Ben’s less than stellar inquiries, are just friends from college. Who also happen to be dating. So Ben has no hard feelings or weird jealousy issues with Rey’s friend Finn and Poe. Or their cat BB-8. Who Ben has also had the pleasure of meeting. Rey had to cat-sit one night and asked him to bring her food. Which, honestly, Ben would’ve done if he lived in a different country. He’s realizing he’d do anything for Rey. Anything except actually tell his family, most importantly Kaydel, that he and Rey are…. _something_. Rey has already dropped a few hints of telling them, but Ben can’t. Well, he _can_ , but he doesn’t want this to mess up his relationship with Kaydel. Because it can. She could be totally okay with it and Ben will just be overreacting. Or she’ll be pissed and he and Rey will have to stop this. Because he likes Rey, but family is family. And he would never risk his family for anything or anyone. So Ben just jokes around the topic. Until Rey decides that he can’t anymore. Which is happening. And Ben isn’t aware until it’s too late to realize.

* * *

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Rey is looking up at him with those precious brown eyes he’s dreamed about for weeks. But her hands twisting about tells him she’s maybe a littler nervous. Which Ben gets. Because he feels like he’s shitting his pants right now.

“Yeah. This will be good for me. Right?” Ben is watching wide eyed as a little girl with curly brown hair smiles up at her parents. Who look like they’d like to be anywhere else but here. In this small light blue building. The barking coming from the other room cut off by a bright yellow door and a receptionist desk curved around it. He knows this is good for him. And for animals. Rey got into a very heated rant about how toxic pet stores are on the way over here. And how adopting an animal saves lives. Honestly there was probable more she said but Ben tuned out when he realized he was actually doing this. Adopting a pet. He loves animals yeah, but to actually be _responsible_  for one is entirely different. He knows he can do it. He has a small memory of one when he and Kaydel were kids but he’s pretty sure that was just a family member’s dog. Which isn’t the same, at least he doesn’t think it is. But Ben wants this. He does. And his therapist thinks it’ll be good for him to. He ran it by her a few days ago in passing and she mentioned how it’ll help him develop a better understanding on building relationships outside of his parents and Kaydel. She also thinks Ben spends too much time inside which he completely disagrees with. But he doesn’t tell her that.

“Ben. If you just wanna go get a fish that’s fine too. You don’t need to do this if you don’t want.” Rey is looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Her hand resting on his hand. Her thumb is brushing back and forth on his knuckles and really, Ben would do anything for her. He would.

“No, I know. I do wanna do this. I just don’t think any of them will like me.” Ben’s surprised by Rey’s soft giggle. The little girl has gone from smiling to yelling about cats being better than dogs, Ben wouldn’t know if he agrees or not just yet.

“Ben. Any animal will love someone who gives them a good home. And you will. And I’ll be there to help. Don’t worry.” Rey smiles and goes to say more before a guy Ben recognizes as her friend from Instagram is shuffling into the small waiting room.

“Alright guys, feel free to go back and look around. Please no loud noises and keep from getting the animals too worked up.” Finn smiles down at the little girl, giving her a high five when she says she loves cats. “Hey, Peanut. And you must be Ben.” Ben gives a small smile. Hoping he looks more relaxed than he feels. This is it. If he doesn’t find a pet here he’ll just tell Rey it wasn’t meant to be.

* * *

 

Rey wouldn’t say she’s ever been in love. But she thinks this might be it. Watching Ben Solo crouch down and scratch a small dog’s head is what she wants to see for the rest of her life. His eyes widening when a cat hisses at him from it’s cage was kind of funny if Rey is being honest. But she wants him to want to be here so she takes him back towards the smaller animals while giving him the small facts she knows about each animal. Her voice slowly fading off when she realizes he’s stopped walking beside her and has kneeled down to watch a small black french bulldog sleep. It’s ears perking up at the sound of his movement but not actually getting up to interact with him. Ben hasn’t taken his eyes off the small dog since. Not even to look up at Rey as she goes to stand beside him.

“Does he have a name?” Ben’s voice low and raspy to keep from waking the dog, who is definitely not sleeping but Rey won’t tell him that.

“I don’t think so. He must be new. Maybe a few weeks old. I can ask Finn.” Rey looks over the opening of the gate, usually where they keep a small card of info on the animals but not seeing any. Which means the little guy really must be new.

“I think I’d like him. If he’s okay with that.” Ben is looking up at her with this small hint of hope and Rey is tempted to beg the dog to acknowledge them. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Let me go get Finn.” Rey walks out just as the dog finally deems Ben worthy of it’s attention. What a little shit. Rey loves it already.

* * *

 

Ben loves his family. He loves his mom’s baking, his dad’s grumpy but loving way of dealing with shit, he loves Kaydel because that’s his sister and he can’t think of _not_  loving her. Ben realizes he might, _maybe_ , love Rey. But Ben  _knows_  he loves his new pet, Kylo. A small black french bulldog. Ben paid and went through all the necessary steps to adopt this small creature and he loves it. He’s sat in the driver seat for twenty minutes looking at Kylo in Rey’s lap before she reminded him Kylo needs food and maybe a bed. But realistically Ben knows he’ll let Kylo sleep in his bed. He would kill for this small being. Maybe. No yeah, he’d kill for it. Kylo keeps looking at Ben like he knows he has Ben wrapped around his little paw. Ben drives to a local Petco, making a mental list of things Kylo might need and want. And that mental list goes out the window when he actually steps into the store and sees how much they have for dogs. Ben holds Kylo as Rey pushes the basket and adding in the basics he’ll need. And Ben focuses on things Kylo may want. Like a big bed that can sit in front of the fireplace. And maybe a big tin to hold the food. And toys. Kylo needs toys. Okay the ones bigger than him might be a stretch but Ben throws one in just in case. Ben’s so focused on deciding between two different colored collars he doesn’t see Rey sneaking a few photos of him as Kylo curls up in his arm against his chest.

“You’re a very good dad, Ben.” Rey’s smirking up at him as she slowly picks out a collar from his two choices; red, the one Ben was thinking would look good. Her small hands resting on his waist as she slowly leans up to give him a small kiss on his cheek.

Yeah. Ben loves Kylo _and_  Rey.

* * *

 

It’s while they're setting up Kylo’s pee pad and chest of toys, Ben maybe went a bit overboard, when Rey mentions it. Mentions his family and maybe telling them that they’re a _t_ _hing_.

“If I post a picture of you and Kylo I wanna be able to say you’re my boyfriend.” Rey is looking down at him while he’s throwing a ball for Kylo to chase after. “I’m not trying to rush, but I mean it’s been almost three months and we’ve hung out basically everyday I don't have school so…” Rey is biting her lip and he’s pretty sure the color has drained from his face and gone up to the tips of his ears. Her _boyfriend_.

“I just. I Don’t think.” Ben shakes his head and avoids Rey’s eyes, choosing to watch Kylo find a spot on the floor where the sunlight is hitting.

“Wait. Is it because you _don’t_  wanna be in a relationship? Like do you just wannabe friends?” Rey is doing that confused face Ben thinks is adorable and he can’t even fully appreciate it because her words are making his heart beat in his ears.

“Because I get it if that’s the case…”

“No! I mean yeah. But no.” Ben shakes his head as he moves to sit beside her, hoping all those therapy sessions will come in handy right about now. “I mean I do want to be friends. But I also want to be more than friends. I just…. you’re Kaydel’s best friend and roommate. And I’m not comfortable risking mine or your relationship with her.”

Ben can tell that’s a weird thing to say because now Rey is definitely trying to hold back from laughing at him.

“Ben. I’m pretty sure Kaydel knows  _something_  is going on. We’re roommates. She’s seen you calling me a bunch of times and she’s even joked about it a few times…” Rey is smirking by the time she’s done talking. And Ben, Ben is too focused on making sure he doesn’t turn any redder than he already is.

“Oh my god. I should’ve known!” If a hole could open up and swallow him done that would be perfect. Instead he gets a lap full of Kylo and a face covered in dog saliva.

“It's actually quite cute how concerned you are about all this and Kaydel's feelings but I'm pretty sure she's completely okay with it. She would've told me if she wasn't don't worry." Rey sits beside him and pets Kylo's head before leaning over and brushing her hand over Ben's arm. "So. If you're up for it maybe we can put a name on this thing between us.."

Ben truly is surprised by how quick he is to lean over and kiss Rey. Like really kiss her. With Kylo in his arms it's a bit harder but once Rey gets the hint she turns just right to fully kiss Ben. Kylo's low snores being the only noise in the living room. Yeah. Ben can get used to these moments.

* * *

Rey was right. As usual. Kaydel and his parents are nothing but supportive about he and Rey. Choosing instead to help spoil Kylo almost as much as Ben does. Almost. Ben still buys Kylo a few toys and treats whenever he sees something the dog might like. He also signed him up for a monthly subscription but that's something Ben refuses to talk about too much. But he and Rey have been together, _officially_ , for almost a year and he honestly doesn't know what life was like before. She moved in a few weeks after he adopted Kylo and Ben loves it. He loves his small family and if the three of them grow over time, he'll love that too. He'll love anything as long as Rey and Kylo are at his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I wasn't completely sure if i wanted to just keep this a two chapter thing but I feel like maybe thats for the best since thats what it was intended for. But maybe a few little ""spin offs"" might happen too. maybe. possibly. hopefully. i also forgot how good it felt to write and now i wanna find more stuff to write so that'll probably be a thing too.
> 
> feel free to comment if you'd like or tweet me @qveermagic !! 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this will not be a one shot. Because it is now 4:30am, these beautiful idiots can't just kiss already and I feel like my eyes hate me. So I'll update this sometime soon. I hope you all liked it so far though! And again, feel free to leave comments!


End file.
